


Help me

by himguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himguy/pseuds/himguy
Summary: Inspiration is evilPatton is not happy, and he hasn't been for a while
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, one sided love - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. The deed

**Author's Note:**

> SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING!!!

Patton looked at his bare arm, many cuts and gashes were still bleeding. His arms were all mangled up. He wouldn't need to worry about the others finding out soon. The letters were written and delivered. He ducked under his bed and grabbed a familiar object. It was a razor blade, it had dried blood on it from lots of use. He traced it along his arms and slowly cut deeper and deeper. The crimson warm liquid started to ooze out of the lines on his arms. His lines. He made them. He believed that they were one of the only things keeping him sane. He always wished that someone would notice but, alas, no one ever did. His smile had been fake for a while now. He finally did the deed. He slowly brought the blade up to his neck with his shaky hands. He pressed it into his cool clean skin. He traced it across his neck. He fell to the floor, his knees collapsing. He slumped over and passed away, a small smile on his face.


	2. Deceit's Letter

Dear Deceit, 

I am sorry for being so harsh. I was not happy about you impersonating me and you threatening my famILY. I am truly sorry. I want you to take my place when I'm gone. You are actually very kind. Well, I need to get into my reason I guess. I am not good for you. I keep striving for complete honesty, purity, and perfection, which is not good for you. You may ask why I killed myself instead of just ducking out. I deserve to die painfully instead of quickly and painlessly. This way can also can not be reversed. I love you. Take care of the others when I'm gone, I love you.

Sincerely, Patton.

Deceit cried for hours, but took his place to honor his final wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing, sorry! 
> 
> -Elliott


	3. Virgil's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's letter for Virgil, be ready for angst

Dear Virgil,

You were the one I opened up to, so I'm sure you saw this coming and know my reason, and I'm sorry. I won't be here to help you anymore. Please don't go after me, I know its tempting, but don't. I know me leaving will be the hardest on you. My spirit will always be here to guide you. I love you and don't want you to leave, remember that, Virgil. Also, Deceit just wants to help, please give him a chance. He will take my place when I'm gone. By the time you are reading this, I will be gone. I want you to have my cardigan, I put it on my bed so it wouldn't get blood on it. I love you and always will. Goodbye, honey, you are a wonderful person and I hope to lose me will make you stronger, baby.

Sincerely, Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I suck at writing though, thanks for your feedback! Your comments give me life so, please comment. I'm sorry I didn't update, I just had some stuff happen so I didn't have time, sorry.  
> Thanks for reading, Your writer


	4. Logan's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Patton's letter to Logan. Sorry, I'm bad at writing.

Dear Logan, 

I hope you will be fine with my passing. I believe that you will take this quite harshly. Please don't be sad, I shouldn't be here anyway! You shouldn't dwell on me, please don't come after me. When you read this, I will be gone. I'm not good for you and the others. Out of all of you, I thought you would notice the scars, the blood, the sadness, and depression, and hurt. You SHOULD have noticed, but it's ok, everyone makes mistakes. I love you, and goodbye. 

Sincerely, Patton


	5. Roman's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I tried ( THIS IS ALSO PSEUDO ROMANTIC YA KNOW BC YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! KEKEKE)

~Dear Roman, 

\- I know that you will take my death quite harshly. It wasn't your fault at all though, baby. It was mine for existing, honey! You've always been so kind and you smell so good, sorry if that's weird honeybun. I must admit, you are very wonderful. Your beautiful face haunts me, but my disgusting self doesn't deserve you! Trust me, you are way too good for me. I love you. Anyways, being my sweetness, why did you not notice, babe? I thought you noticed the scars, but apparently you didn't. You used to cut your thighs and wrists, so I thought that you would've noticed my mannerisms. Anyways, by the time you are reading this, I will have died in frankly a painful but faster way that I very much deserve. I'm slitting my throat babe! I've caused you and your brother's split. You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself, my sweety pie. Your beautiful face I will miss greatly. I've wanted to kiss your lips for a very long time, babe. You are wonderfully sweet and kind. Well, since I'll be dead, I might as well say it. I love you so so much. I've been yearning for your sweet touch for such a long time. Too bad you don't love me. Well, I should be wrapping this up, so thanks for nothing! Bye!

Sincerely, Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this you weren't expecting, I hope! Please comment! Comments give me fuel to write more. I love all ships though, maybe I'll do prompt next time. I'll do any ship, even RemRom. No smut though, I suck at writing it and I don't wanna write it so please no smut requests, feel free to leave prompts, I probably will write the prompts when I get enough of them. I hope you enjoyed! I might update soon and then take a break maybe.


	6. The last letter, Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! Sorry, I ended it on a weaker note, anyways, please enjoy! Also, leave some requests/prompts, please!
> 
> ~Writer

~Dear Remus, 

> \-- I don't know you very well, but I attached a movie for you! I don't really know what you like so I attached _Finding Nemo_ and a documentary about octopi and other cephalopods. I ~~heard you like to eat deodorant~~ also attached some of your favorite deodorant, a razor ( I got it for you because you might want to take care of your mustache ), and a bouquet of flowers I want you to give to Roman. Tell him that they are from me. You will be a great little carrier pigeon, won't ya? Just don't look inside, ok? Tell him to open it, there's a special love note inside. I love your brother, and no one else can have him! Just me! You are quite the creepy person yourself, Remus, so I'm sure you won't mind! You are doing me a **big favor**. Thanks!
> 
> \----Your now dead frend, Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: The bouquet has a knife and poison in it, Roman will be devastated and kill himself I like the idea, CREEPY PATTON TIME! It's also kinda Romeo and Juliet-esce, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for hurting the boy the title may change, I am sorry
> 
> You guys are awesome  
> -Elliott (your writer!)


End file.
